At present, most network devices, such as Wireless-Fidelity (Wi-Fi) devices, may be accessed by multiple terminals simultaneously until the maximum number of accesses is reached. The network device will equally allocate data traffic to each access terminal according to the number of terminals which access the network device. As there are more access terminals, the data traffic allocated to each terminal will be smaller, which may result in quality reduction of each access terminal, such as decrease of a network speed and a large signal-to-noise ratio or the like. When the state of a network registered by the network device itself is not good or the signal quality is poor, or a current network state can only ensure the use requirements of current access terminals, the network device still broadcasts externally, and gives no restriction on the access of excessive terminals, which will worsen the above issues. Although the current network device can set the maximum number of accessible terminals, it cannot automatically adjust and control the number of access terminals according to the type of a network registered by the network device itself and the network quality of the current access terminals, resulting in continuous access of multiple terminals until the access limit is reached when the state of the network registered by the network device itself is poor, so that the terminals accessing the network device is poor in network quality and low in network speed, and the network speed requirements of a user corresponding to each access terminal cannot be guaranteed.